Big Family
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Ini kisah tentang keluarga Uzumaki, dimana Naruto sebagai kepala keluarga. Memiliki 5 istri, ditambah 1 lagi jadi 6. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dengan para istri-istrinya, langsung saja klik jika penasaran. Bad Summary. Please RnR, but Don't Flame. /Multipairing/ Naruto-harem.
1. Nikah lagi Nikah lagi

**''BIG FAMILY''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Married-life**

 **Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Ino Y., Tenten., Temari., Hinata H., Karin., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Merpati, adalah mahluk yang diciptakan sangat setia. Jika salah satu dari mereka meninggal, salah satu yang lain hanya bisa menunggu sampai ajalnya tiba. Selain itu mereka adalah mahluk yang indah, dengan bulu berwarna putih yang melambangkan arti suci. Terbang dengan anggunnya menuju salah satu gereja dan bertengger disana. Keadaan gereja pada waktu ini sangat sunyi dan senyap. Semua orang berada dalam fikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara semuanya khidmat menyatu dalam satu suasana.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik memakai gaun putih didampingi oleh sang ayah. Mempelai pria sudah berada diujung gereja menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang mendekat. Tegang, suasana itu yang pantas digambarkan oleh mempelai wanita dan pria. Pasang mata sudah tertuju pada mereka. Berjalan sangat anggun dan hati-hati dengan senyum yang terus merekah. Sekarang sang mempelai wanita sudah berada disamping prianya. Saling mengucapkan janji suci yang harus mereka pegang sampai mati. Dan disinilah momen yang paling dituju saat bibir mempelai pria dan wanita menyatu.

Pasti ketika ada orang yang senang adapula yang sedih ataupun benci. Kita lihat seluruh undangan yang hadir. Beberapa dari mereka menatap sinis pada kedua mempelai yang sedang menempelkan bibir mereka.

''Apa-apaan itu,''Kata wanita berambut kuning tak suka.

''Tenanglah,''Timpal wanita lain berambut merah muda menenangkan.

''Yang benar saja, bahkan aku tak diberlakukan seperti itu,''Kata wanita lain berambut coklat.

''Akan ku hajar dia,''Dengan meremas tangannya wanita berambut orange berkata.

''Dan aku tak ada waktu untuk menyaksikan ini semua,''Kata wanita berambut merah.

Percakapanpun selesai, akhirnya pesta telah dibubarkan.

Sekarang kita menuju salah satu rumah. Di depan pagar terdapat papan nama bertuliskan UZUMAKI. Kita lihat lebih dekat lagi, tampaknya suasana di dalam rumah sangat tidak nyaman. Tatapan-tatapan ketidak sukaan dan aura membunuh tercetak jelas disana.

''A...ano per..ke..kenalkan na..nama sa..saya Hyu..uga Hinata,''Kata salah seorang wanita berambut biru tua dengan terbata karena saking gugupnya serta pandangan yang mengarah ke bawah.

''Bukankah nama belakangmu telah berganti menjadi U.Z.U.M.A.K.I,''Kata wanita berambut merah menekankan kalimat UZUMAKI sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

''Hei...hei kenapa suasananya sangat tegang. Sudahlah mungkin Hinata-chan belum terbiasa,''Akhirnya lelaki berambut pirang angkat bicara yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

Tatapan-tatapan sinis mulai mengarah padanya. Apalagi sang lelaki menambahkan suffix chan membuat mereka semakin tak suka. Sang lelaki berambut pirang hanya mampu menelan ludah setelah mendapat tatapan sinis.

''Ah, aku mengantuk. Lagi pula percakapan ini tak penting,''Kata wanita berambut orange sambil menguap.

''Benar sekali, lagi pula aku sibuk besok,''Wanita berambut coklat menimpali.

''Apalagi aku,''Kata wanita berambut kuning.

''Kalau begitu aku ke kamar,''Sekarang wanita berambut merah muda angkat bicara sembari melangkah pergi.

''Tak ada yang boleh pergi,''Kata lelaki berambut pirang sedikit berteriak apalagi raut wajahnya telah berubah menjadi tegas.

Para wanita yang ada disitu mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah sang lelaki tapi tidak untuk si rambut merah muda. Dia memang cukup keras kepala.

''Haruno. Kubilang kembali,''.

Wanita yang dipanggil kemudian berhenti lalu menatap sang lelaki sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

''Tidak akan,''.

''Kembali,''.

''Ngak,''.

''Sakura-chan kumohon,''Rengek sang lelaki sekarang sifat kewibawaan yang sempat dia tunjukkan telah hilang.

''Menjijikkan,''Kata sang wanita berambut pink dan kembali duduk.

Pasti kalian bingung. Kalau begitu mari kuceritakan status mereka dikeluarga Uzumaki.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang berada disana dia merupakan kepala keluarga. Si lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru langitnya serta kulit tan dan tiga goresan yang berada dimasing-masing pipinya. Mempunyai perusahaan yang besar dengan cabang dimana-mana merupakan prestasi yang berhasil dia capai dengan modal dari 0 tanpa melibatkan bantuan orang tua. Karena karisma dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Sekarang kita ke wanita berambut merah. Dia bernama Karin. Seorang model terkenal dengan banyak fans laki-laki karena kecantikan dan postur tubuh yang dia miliki sungguh menawan. Sehingga membuat para lelaki terpesona ketika melihatnya. Statusnya di keluarga Uzumaki adalah isteri pertama. Isteri yang secara sah dinikahi oleh Naruto. Mungkin awalnya mereka menikah karena perjodohan yang semata-mata untuk keperluan bisnis. Tapi semakin lama Karin merasa semakin terikat oleh Naruto dan tak bisa lepas karena segala perlakuan dan sikap manisnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati.

Setengah tahun kemudian wanita berambut orange menikah dengan Naruto. Dia bernama Temari. Wanita kekar yang memenangkan kejuaraan angkat besi tingkat nasional dan puluhan kejuaraan lainnya, dia adalah atlet. Sekarang dia menjadi pelatih dan bekerja disalah satu GYM. Lain halnya dengan Karin, dia menikah dengan Naruto dilandaskan dengan cinta. Walau hanya cinta sepihak, tapi dia sungguh senang saat Naruto tiba-tiba melamarnya. Tanpa basa basi dia langsung menerimanya. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan cinta buta, karena dia menerima Naruto tanpa tahu Naruto telah menikah.

Sekarang wanita berambut coklat yang dinikahi Naruto tiga bulan setelahnya. Namanya Tenten, dia juga menikah dengan Naruto karena perjodohan. Dan itu membuatnya hampir gila. Bagaimana tidak, ketika seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih dipaksa untuk menikah dan sebelum hari pernikahan orang tuanya mengurung dan menjaganya sangat ketat. Mungkin sekarang dia perlahan mulai mencintai Naruto. Dengan sikap yang ditunjukkannya itu sudah cukup membuktikan. Dia mendirikan restauran yang cukup besar dan banyak diminati. Tiada kata sepi untuk restauran Tenten ini.

Wanita berambut kuning, Yamanaka Ino dinikahi Naruto dua bulan kemudian. Seorang desainer terkenal dan memiliki butik yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Banyak dari kalangan pejabat dan artis yang sudah dia tangani. Dia disini merupakan isteri ke empat. Sebenarnya dia juga dijodohkan, walau dia telah memiliki kekasih tapi apa daya ini merupakan permintaan ibu yang selama ini mengurusnya dan berperan ganda karena ayahnya telah meninggal sebelum dia lahir. Pernikahan mereka tak megah hanya ada beberapa saksi dan pendeta karena mereka menikah di rumah sakit di depan ibu Ino. Tepat setelah mereka mengucapkan janji suci ibu Ino memejamkan mata untuk selamanya dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir turun.

Satu bulan kemudian Naruto menikah dengan wanita berambut merah muda, dia adalah isteri ke lima. Namanya Haruno Sakura seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit. Dia menikah bukan karena perjodohan ataupun cinta melainkan karena putus asa. Bagaimana tidak dari kecil dia telah menyukai seorang lelaki, tapi lelaki itu terus mencampakkannya, sedangkan dari kecil pula disampingnya selalu ada sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, memberi semangat, dan menjadi penyanggahnya selama ini. Mungkin jika tidak ada sahabatnya itu dia bisa saja nekat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan sahabatnya adalah Naruto.

Dan yang terakhir wanita yang baru saja menikah berambut biru tua merupakan isteri ke enam. Dia menikah dengan Naruto satu tahun kemudian, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Terlahir sebagai seorang wanita Hyuuga membuatnya harus menjalani hidup yang keras dengan menuruti keinginan sang ayah dalam segala hal. Mulai dari cara bicara, berpakaian, makan, sekolah dan menikahpun semuanya harus dia lakukan. Menuntut kesempurnaan itulah keluarga Hyuuga apalagi kau terlahir sebagai seorang wanita Hyuuga, mereka akan memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang putri. Kalian tahu tuan putri bukan dan itulah kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini. Terkurung di rumah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Karin** : Wah aku gak mau dipoligami*teriak.

 **Temari** : Iya nih author, aku gak mau dipoligami*teriak.

 **Tenten** : Thor, aku gak mau juga*teriak.

 **Ino** : Apalagi aku*teriak.

 **Sakura** : Aku juga gak mau thor*teriak.

 **Hinata** : Aku gak papa deh, yang penting sama Naruto-kun*malu-malu.

 **All kec Hinata** : Kita sepakat mau protes kan, Hinata*teriak.

 **Hinata** : A-ano, baiklah. Aku juga author-san*teriak. **Author** : Tidaaakkk*teriak* Dari pada kita berlama-lama jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** setelah membaca fic gaje ini. Ditunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi bacanya di tempat yang terang ya#Plaakk. Don't flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit gak papa deh. Janee~ *lari*


	2. Liburan, Waktunya Bersenang2 Bersama

**''BIG FAMILY''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama & Married-life**

 **Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Ino Y., Tenten., Temari., Hinata H., Karin., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **adityapratama081131** chapter 1 : Lanjut

 **Jawab** : sip (y) . Arigatou senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **zino17** chapter 1 : oke chapter pertama terlalu banyak basa basi kalo menurut gw, blom ada romance dan sukses buat gw penasaran soal chapter 2 -', panjangin lagi yak thor :v

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, gomen. Hanya untuk memperjelas saja tokoh yang ada. Tapi makasih atas sarannya senpai, sangat berguna. Iya, masih penjelasan awal soalnya. di chapter ini udah panjang belum ya (?). Yoroshiku nee~

 **Bayangan semu** chapter 1 : Sebenernya kalo ini dibikin humor pasti enak bacanya. Maksudnya yang ringan ringan aja. Nggak usah terlalu drama. Apalagi mereka musuhan, halah udah basi.

 **Jawab** : Makasih atas sarannya senpai, tapi nanti takutnya humornya garing, jadi saya rada ngindar dari genre itu :D . Diusahakan nanti yang ringan-ringan saja. Iya, hn, saya mengerti.

 **Guest** chapter 1 : sedikit koreksi tho, rambut temari warnanya pirang bukan orange

 **Jawab** : Iya saya tahu, maaf buat om MK soalnya saya mau nyemir rambut Temari jadi warna orange *ditimpuk pake sendal*. Arigatou senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **namikaze kanata** chapter 1 : Loh? Thor, kan rambutnya Temari itu warnanya pirang, bukan orange

 **Jawab** : Iya senpai benar, dan saya juga tahu. Tapi biar rambut mereka kayak rainbow gitu kan lucu warna-warni. Tapi arigatou buat senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Guest** chapter 1 : oke lanjut author-san!

 **Jawab** : Iya senpai. Arigatou udah review, Yoroshiku nee~

 **Shuu Akina** chapter 1 : ano saya bacanya dikamar gelap gelapan karena udah malam, apa saya termasuk pembaca gelap? :v *abaikan!  
waw harem Naru :v apa bakalan muncul pria ketiga, keempat, atau kelima dst?.*plakk

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, sepertinya iya, soalnya kan senpai jadi gelap #Plaak *abaikan juga*. Mungkin. Tapi arigatou buat senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Guest** chapter 1 : Mantap. Gw suka NaruSaku  & NaruIno disini. Mudahan scene ttg mereka lumayan banyak... Lanjut lagi!

 **Jawab** : Saya juga suka NaruSaku ^_^ . Tapi kalau NaruIno saya kurang suka soalnya gak ada Sakunya /maksud lo/ *abaikan*. Amin. Sip.

 **rohimbae88** chapter 1 : keren thor up kilat aku harap heppy end

 **Jawab** : Makasih, ini udah kilat belom ya (?) . Apa saya harus memakai kecepatan cahaya#Plaaakk *abaikan*. Pastinya, Naru-harem.

 **Saikari Ara Nafiel** chapter 1 : cuma satu pertanyaan... Ehm... kenapa ratenya T thor ?

 **Jawab** : Eh, emang bukan rated T ya? saya juga tidak begitu mengerti senpai. dimohon bantuannya, sebenarnya ini cocoknya rated apa?

 **berithslies** chapter 1 : kya, naruto harem. istrinya cantik semua ya. mulai dari karin sampe hinata. naruto wins at lyf. kayaknya bakal seru menelusuri lebih lanjut kehidupan naruto bersama 6 istrinya. enak ya, naruto bisa nikahin 6 6nya. pasti karna orang tuanya ngerestui. #ya. saking mau jalin hubungan kerja sama sana sini, sampe naru dinikahin 6 kali. walaupun ada yang bukan perjodohan. penasaran sama keakraban istri istrinya naru. apa mereka ada yang sahabatan/malah musuhan... gimana nasibnya hinata yang dikasih perlakuan spesial sama naruto ya? bisa bisa dibully sama 5 istri yang lain. *eh?* wajib dilanjut, semangat ya, semoga updatenya kilat.

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, iya iya, kasihan istrinya ya#di rasengan. Iya, kayak lagunya Ahmad Dani tuh, senangnya dalam hati punya istreri 6, Oh seperti dunia ada yang punya. Hahaha iya, maklum wong sugih (diceritanya). Hn, Arigatou senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Namikaze Anwar** chapter 1 : naruto jadi harem king. kebanyakan dari perjodohan. yang didasari cinta cuma temari. temari itu rambutnya warna pirang tor bukan orange. lanjut

 **Jawab** : hahaha iya, hn benar*nganggukngangguk*. Iya saya tahu, hanya biar rambut mereka beda, kan lucu. maaf untuk om MK karena saya pengen nyemir rambut Temari jadi orange *ditimpuk pake sendal*. Arigatou senpai udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Dairasenringu** chapter 1 : Greget lu thor, harem 6 istri :v keren keren.

 **Jawab** : Hahahah arigatou senpai. Yoroshiku nee ~

 **Guest** chapter 1 : nyiahahahaha ,, perpanjang thor, word nya... kalo enggak, q suruh ke 6 wanita itu buat grepe in elu...hahahahaha ,,, hoekk,...

 **Jawab** : Hahaha diusahakan, hahahaha kalau perlu kita grepe bareng gimana?.

 **Yami No Be** chapter 1 : Muhahahahahahahahah... aku harap alurnya tidak seperti SINETRON! ...

 **Jawab** : Ngak jamin. Saya juga rada bingung mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita. Eh, salah maksudnya cerita ini.

 **aris termenung** chapter 1 : Wow naru srakah juga ya tapi good job buat arthor n d tunggu lanjutanya...

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, begitulah gak cukup 1 aja. Arigatou senpai.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari telah bersinar menerangi bumi, artinya pagi telah tiba. Sekarang keluarga Uzumaki sedang sibuk-sibuknya membahas masalah liburan. Ya, mereka sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari karena sang kepala keluarga ingin pergi liburan bersama. Apalagi dia baru saja menikah lagi, pasti membuat isteri-isterinya marah. Tercetak jelas di wajah dan tingkah laku mereka bahwa mereka tak menyukai adanya Hinata di keluarga ini. Dan sebagai kepala keluarga dia harus membuat mereka akur. Pasalnya dia tak ingin agar Hinata dikucilkan di keluarga ini. Mungkin dengan berlibur mereka bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain.

Mereka telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mari kita dengarkan bagaimana percakapan mereka.

''Ah, tidak...tidak,''Kata wanita berambut merah.

''Bagaimana jika kesini?''Tanya wanita berambut orange.

''Memang kita ingin berolahraga, kita ingin liburan,''Kata wanita berambut coklat.

''Benar...benar... Lebih baik kita kesini,''Kata wanita berambut kuning.

''Ck, kau ingin berbelanja. Dasar gila shopping. Kita akan liburan, ingat liburan,''Kata wanita berambut pink tak setuju.

''A-ano bagaimana kalau kita kesini?''Kata wanita berambut biru tua.

Keadaan langsung hening, tak ada yang menanggapi ataupun berbicara. Mereka hanya menatap wanita yang barusan berbicara.

''Ma-maafkan aku,''Kata wanita berambut biru tua sambil menunduk.

''Hey...hey... Jangan seperti itu pada Hinata-chan,''Sekarang sang kepala keluarga yang sedari dari tadi diam mulai berbicara.

Sekarang malah tatapan mereka mengarah pada sang kepala keluarga.

''Hey...hey...kenapa kalian malah menatapku seperti itu?''Tanya sang kepala keluarga gugup. Dia kemudian berfikir bahwa isteri-isterinya benar-benar sangat menakutkan.

''Sudahlah,''Kata wanita berambut pink menengahi, panggil saja dia Sakura.

''Benar forehead lebih baik kita memikirkan ingin liburan kemana,''Kata wanita berambut kuning yang bernama Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

''Hah, sekarang kita ingin kemana?''Tanya wanita berambut coklat, Tenten.

''Bagaimana jika kita...,''Kata wanita berambut merah terpotong, kita panggil saja dia Karin.

''Pantai, sudah kuputuskan kita ke pantai,''Kata sang kepala keluarga yang memotong perkataan Karin diikuti dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia adalah Naruto.

Dan sang isteri hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya. Mungkin pantai merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur.

''Kalau begitu kita siapkan semua, pergi ke pantai,''Kata Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas lalu berdiri.

''...''.

Krik...krik...krik...

''Hah, kalian tak meresponku,''Kata Naruto yang sudah berekspresi kesal.

''Hahahahahaha,''Dan akhirnya ledaklah tawa isteri-isteri Naruto.

* * *

~.~Di pantai.~.~

* * *

''Yosh, mari kita bersenang-senang,''Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak yang telah memakai sebuah kaos dan celana renang.

''Lebih baik kita kesana yuk forehead,''Kata Ino sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ino sudah memakai bikini berwarna biru sedangkan Sakura berwarna hijau.

''Aku ingin berjemur disana,''Kata Karin dengan bikini berwarna hitam serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger pas di matanya.

''Ah, sepertinya bermain itu menyenangkan,''Kata Temari memakai bikini berwarna coklat lalu berlari kecil ke arah para pemain voli.

''Aku juga lebih baik pergi,''Kata Tenten yang memakai bikini berwarna pink lalu berjalan pergi.

''Hah, mereka malah pergi,''Kata Naruto yang telah berubah ekspresi loyo. ''Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang bersama,''Lanjutnya lagi.

''A-ano, Naruto-kun aku masih berada disini,''Kata Hinata malu-malu, berbeda dengan lainnya yang memakai bikini Hinata malah memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan.

''Hinata-chan harapan terakhirku,''Kata Naruto mulai lagi bersemangat sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dipegang tangannya mulai merona.

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan isteri-isteri Naruto yang lain.

Mulai dari Karin.

Dia sedang menidurkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih yang biasa terdapat di pantai. Dengan payung yang melindungi dirinya ditemani segelas es jeruk.

Beralih ke arah Temari.

Dia malah asyik bermain volli pantai bersama para lelaki. Membloking, passing sampai menyemash. Sekarang peluh telah keluar dari dahinya.

''Hah...hah...hah...,''Kata Temari kelelahan.

Bagaimana dengan Tenten.

Dia malah berada disebuah tempat makan. Itulah hobi Tenten akhir-akhir ini. Mencicipi semua makanan yang ada untuk mencari resep baru atau sekedar membandingkan rasa makanan di restorannya. Tapi sekarang dia tak sendirian, malah dia sedang ditemani lelaki ganteng yang entah asalnya dari mana.

''Hahahahaha,''Tawa Tenten kecil sesekali ketika omongan yang keluar dari mulut sang pria dirasa lucu.

Sedangkan Ino.

Dia malah berjemur, menikmati panasnya matahari pagi. Pastinya dia tidak menidurkan tubuhnya di pasir. Dia memakai alas untuknya tidur.

Yang terakhir Sakura.

Dia malah membuat istana pasir dengan seseorang laki-laki yang entah dari mana. Memang kekanak-kanakan sih, tapi dia berfikir inikan waktunya liburan, jadi sekali-sekali juga tak apa seperti ini, yang penting happy.

* * *

Kita kembali lagi kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang telah duduk disebuah tikar dengan payung di atasnya.

''Naruto-kun ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?''Tanya Hinata.

''Tak usah, hanya saja kemana yang lain. Mereka malah tak balik-balik,''Kata Naruto.

''Ah, mungkin...,''Kata Hinata langsung terdiam setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

* * *

Sekarang Naruto sedang mencari para isterinya. Untuk lebih jelas melihat keberadaan isteri-isterinya, dia malah menuju tempat penjaga pantai.

''Hei, boleh aku naik?,''Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat sang penjaga pantai yang duduk di kursi agak tinggi.

''Baiklah,''Kata penjaga pantai tersebut sembari turun.

''Hn, pinjam ini,''Kata Naruto sambil mengambil teropong yang dipakai sang penjaga pantai lalu naik ke atas kursi.

Setelah duduk di atas, dia mulai mencari sang isteri menggunakan teropong yang baru dia ambil paksa. Dia menemukan Karin yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi. Namun dia juga melihat adanya para lelaki yang terus memperhatikan Karin. Ck, membuatnya kesal. Lalu beralih lagi ke arah yang lain, dia berhasil menemukan Temari bermain volli dengan para lelaki. 'Apa-apaan itu'pikirnya. Mulai beralih ke arah Tenten yang sedang berdua dengan seorang lelaki sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sekarang dia menjadi semakin kesal. Lalu beralih ke arah Ino yang sedang berjemur, tapi sesekali ada lelaki yang memandangnya. 'Apa-apaan pandangan mereka itu?'Inner Naruto kesal. Dan yang terakhir dia menemukan Sakura sedang membuat istana pasir bersama seorang lelaki. Sekarang dia benar amat sangat marah. Apalagi para lelaki tersebut sesekali memandangi tubuh para isterinya.

Dia mulai turun dari kursi tersebut lalu mengembalikan teropong itu kepada penjaga pantai agak kasar.

''Makasih,''Katanya dengan nada sebal, sambil melangkah pergi.

''Hey,''Kata penjaga pantai tersebut protes tapi detik berikutnya dia terdiam setelah melihat Naruto menoleh.

''Ada apa?''Tanya Naruto marah, sekarang muncul aura hitam disekelilingnya.

''A..ah ti..tidak,''Kata penjaga pantai itu tergagap.

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto kembali berjalan pergi. Menuju dimana Karin berada. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengambil selimut seseorang yang berada didekatnya.

''Hei,''Kata orang itu protes.

''Ada apa?''.

''Ti..tidak. Untukmu saja,''Kata orang tersebut sedikit tergagap melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan. Sekarang dua taring telah muncul di giginya (?).

Naruto kembali melangkah menuju ke arah Karin lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tadi. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Karipun protes.

''Hei, ada apa denganmu?''Katanya sedikit kesal.

Tapi Naruto telah melesat kearah lain, sekarang ke tempat Temari.

''Hahahahaha, kalian sungguh hebat,''Kata Temari sambil tos dengan beberapa pria yang bermain volli dengannya.

''Pinjam,''Kata Naruto mengambil handuk salah satu pemain volli tersebut.

''He...,''Yang diambil handuknya langsung ingin protes tapi berhenti ketika melihat tatapan Naruto yang sangat tajam, membuatnya harus menelan ludah.

Sekarang Naruto mulai membalut tubuh Temari dengan handuk tersebut.

''Hei, apa-apaan ini?''Tanya Temari bingung dan agak sedikit kesal.

Tapi Naruto telah berjalan kearah lain, yaitu mendekati Tenten yang makan berdua dengan seorang lelaki. Mendekati mereka, lalu detik berikutnya Naruto menarik taplak meja dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga makanan yang berada di atasnya tidak ikut tertarik.

''Wah sugoi,''Kata Tenten bertepuk tangan ketika melihatnya. Dan detik berikutnya pula Naruto membungkus badan Tenten menggunakan taplak tersebut.

''Hei,''Kata Tenten protes.

Tapi Naruto sudah berjalan lagi kearah lain, menuju Ino yang sedang berjemur.

''Hei, Naruto. Kau ingin berjemur juga,''Kata Ino setelah melihat Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Lalu detik berikutnya yang Naruto lakukan adalah membungkus tubuh Ino menggunakan alas yang digunakan Ino untuk berbaring.

''Hei...hei...,''Kata Ino protes.

Namun sama dengan yang sudah-sudah Naruto langsung pergi. Dan sekarang yang terakhir, Sakura. Melihat Sakura membuat istana pasir lalu sesekali tersenyum kepada orang tersebut membuat hati Naruto sungguh terbakar. Membuatnya menginjak istana pasir yang tak bersalah tersebut.

''Apa maksudmu melakukan ini baka?''Kata Sakura kesal sedikit berteriak.

Namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya, dia malah melepas bajunya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura.

''Hei, apa maksudnya ini?''Tanya Sakura lagi.

Namun Naruto tak menjawab dan malah berbalik ketempatnya tadi bersama Hinata.

* * *

''Ah, Naruto-kun dari mana saja?''Tanya Hinata setelah melihat Naruto kembali lalu duduk disampingnya.

''Tak usah difikirkan, lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang.''Kata Naruto yang mulai tersenyum lebar. Perubahan sikap yang sangat cepat.

* * *

Sedangkan disisi lain, isteri-isteri Naruto telah berkumpul menjadi satu tentunya kecuali Hinata.

''Hah, apa-apaan dia itu. Malah membungkusku dengan selimut.''Kata Karin kesal.

''Karin-nee masih lumayan. Lah aku, di bungkus dengan ini, handuk bekas keringat, memangnya aku mau mandi apa?''Kata Temari juga kesal.

''Sama, aku juga. Dia malah membungkus tubuhku dengan taplak meja ini,''Kata Tenten tak kalah kesal.

''Hah, kalian mending. Dia malah langsung membungkus tubuhku dengan ini. Emang aku mayat apa?''Kata Ino sedikit berteriak kesal.

''Jika aku dia memakaikan bajunya untukku. Tapi dia telah merusak istana pasir yang ku buat,''Kata Sakura amat sangat kesal.

Mereka kemudian menghela nafas.

1.

2.

3.

''NARUTO''Dan akhirnya mereka meneriaki nama sang suami.

* * *

Yang diteriaki malah hanya mengorek kupingnya malas.

''Kau mendengar sesuatu Hinata-chan?,''Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Hinata.

''Tidak,''Jawab Hinata pelan.

''Mungkin aku salah dengar. Baiklah waktunya makan,''Dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melahap rotinya.

* * *

~.~Di rumah~.~

* * *

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang keluarga untuk membahas masalah liburan mereka besok akan kemana.

''Bagaimana jika kepantai lagi?''Tanya Naruto.

''TIDAK,''Kata mereka serempak sedikit berteriak kesal kecuali Hinata.

''Kenapa tidak, padahal seru,''Kata Naruto lagi dengan semangat.

''SERU APANYA,''Kata mereka berbarengan lagi sedikit berteriak, perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi mereka masing-masing.

''Yah, padahal kalian menikmatinya ketika kita di pantai,''.

''ITU SEBELUM KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA, NARUTO BAKA,''Sekarang mereka mulai berteriak sangat keras.

Membuat Naruto harus menutup telinga dibuatnya.

* * *

Hahahaha, sudah cukup kita melihat aktivitas mereka saat liburan pertama hari ini. Kira-kira besok mereka akan kemana ya?.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** Kok ceritanya jadi kayak gini ya? tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers. *bungkukbungkuk* **  
**

 **Karin :** Tuh kan, author mah gitu, masak aku di bungkus pake selimut emang aku barang?*teriak.

 **Temari :** Aku pake handuk, emangnya mau mandi?*teriak.

 **Tenten :** Taplak meja, emang aku kursi?*teriak.

 **Ino :** Sudah jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku. Yang penting aku mau protes*teriak.

 **Sakura :** Ck, buat istana pasir, kayak gak ada kerjaan lain di pantai sampai aku kayak anak kecil gitu*teriak.

 **Hinata :** Makasih buat author yang bikin aku duduk berdua sama Naruto-kun*tersipu malu*.

 **All kec Hina dan Thor :** Hinata, bukankah kita mau protes?*teriak ke Hinata + ngeluarin aura hitam.

 **Hinata :** A..go..gomen. Iya author saya juga protes, masak saya harus berduaan dengan Naruto-kun*teriak.

 **Author :** Kyaaa...jangan marahin author. Nanti kalian gak dapet honor*teriak.

 **All kec thor :** Emang selama ini kita digaji?*Teriak.

 **Author :** Hehehe... ngak. Dari pada kita berlama-lama jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** setelah membaca fic gaje ini. Ditunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi bacanya di tempat yang terang ya#Plaakk. Don't flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit gak papa deh. Janee~ *lari*


End file.
